


how to care for your aiba masaki

by murrponchan (kuripaaan)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: But not too sick, Gen, Nino Exchange, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/murrponchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino’s the best caretaker anyone can ask for. But he only chooses to exercise this skill for those he cares for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to care for your aiba masaki

All the classic symptoms were there. Nino had been sure to keep track of it this year, checking the news for reports on the pollen count, since Jun would be too busy with filming to take care of Aiba when it started this season. Hay fever wasn’t fun, no matter who suffered from it, but it always seemed that Aiba had it worst of them all. 

That was why Nino wasn’t surprised when he received a text late one night from Jun.

_Masaki called just now. Asked for my herbal tea & wouldn’t tell me y. Chk up on him? Out with cast rn.  
-jun_

Nino gave a sigh and got up, turning off his recording equipment. It seemed that this song would have to be finished another day. He grabbed his bag and a few essentials, such as the latest Jump, some work documents that needed revision, a couple bottles of water, an unopened tissue box, and his own stash of Jun’s tea, amongst other things, and prepared to spend at least two days with Aiba.

He shot off a text to Aiba while he slipped his shoes on and locked his apartment behind him.

_Aiba i’m coming over leave the door open for me k?_

\---

Nino threw a smile in greeting at the doorman as he walked into Aiba’s apartment building. On the way over, he had made a stop at the supermarket to pick up some veggies, soup basics, and noodle packets so he could whip up something simple for Aiba to eat.

When Nino reached Aiba’s door, he could only smile when he saw that Aiba had followed his directions. He nudged the door open, slipping into the apartment, and closed the door with his foot.

“Aiba! I’m here, where are you?”

Nino heard soft footsteps coming his way before Aiba turned the corner to the genkan. Aiba had on a face mask, but Nino could see the smile Aiba gave him by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled..

“That was fast,” Aiba said, reaching to take a bag from Nino. His voice was raspier than usual, causing Nino to raise an eyebrow at him.

Nino moved the bag out of Aiba’s reach, kicking his shoes off. “Nope. No heavy lifting for you. Go sit at the table and wait. Have you eaten yet today?”

Nino kicked his shoes into place, then headed into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter. He pulled out the various ingredients and started preparing them for cooking while he hummed to himself. Behind him, Aiba sat at the table, his head resting on his arms as he watched Nino move through his kitchen to pull out knives and cutting boards.

“You’re too familiar with my kitchen,” Aiba murmured, affection laced through his voice. A cough cut through his soft chuckle, making Nino stop and turn to him.

“So. Coughing, which must mean a scratchy throat. What else?” Nino waited for Aiba’s answer. He was very aware that Aiba had the tendency to downplay his own ailments, so he wanted to keep an eye out for any signs that he wasn’t telling the truth.

“Mmm, I think that’s about it. I’ve been a bit tired but-” Aiba sneezed abruptly. “I guess sneezing, too.”

Nino laughed, turning back to the cutting board. “I bet your eyes have been itching non-stop and you’ve tried not to scratch them while I’m here. You’ve got it bad this season, huh.”

“I thought it was no worse than usual,” Aiba whined pitifully.

“Well, you were wrong. I should just let you suffer alone,” Nino teased.

“Nino, you would never… right?” Nino chose not to turn back, leaving the question to fade into silence. Aiba knew the answer anyway.

Nino let the silence wrap comfortably around them, though it was occasionally interrupted by sniffles and sneezes. He settled into a rhythm preparing their dinner. He chopped the vegetables first, setting those aside when he was done. Next, he started the broth and waited for that to come to simmer before he dropped in the slivers of chicken he had sliced while waiting for the broth to boil. 

Nino could imagine people questioning him, wondering why he would put so much effort into taking care of someone he only worked with, but then at that point, it’d be clear that person didn’t really know Nino nor the relationship that he had with the people that had become so much more than just bandmates. 

But when it came to Aiba, there was that extra bit of special mixed into their relationship that came from long rides back home after nights spent at the agency when they were kids. That came from shared bowls of ramen when they could afford it at what they decided was their table at their favorite ramen spot right outside the train station. That came from countless nights spent at each other’s house, crowding the other’s personal space, tucked under their blankets with flashlights so their parents didn’t know they were still awake, where they fought over the latest Jump because the other had forgotten his copy at home. Aiba owned a small part of Nino’s heart, though he’d never let Aiba know just how big a piece he held in his hands.

Nino set the noodles aside to be added last, and started pulling plates and cutlery out to prepare for their meals. He turned on the hot water heater and pulled out two mugs. He took a packet of Jun’s tea from his bag and dropped it into Aiba’s mug, a white cup with an intricate flower design wrapped around it. Nino chose a simple barley tea for him and poured out a measure of hot water for the both of them. He made sure the allergy meds were by the mugs before he picked up their food.

“Aiba?” Nino called out softly, not wanting to wake him rudely on the off-chance that he had fallen asleep at the table.

“Hm, what? Is it done?” Aiba sat up from the table, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Nino replied while bringing the bowls of chicken noodle soup to the table, “And stop that. You’ll only make it worse.”

“Fine,” Aiba said moodily, shifting in his seat.

“How old are you, again? Thirteen?” Nino threw back at him as he took his seat at the table. 

Aiba stuck his tongue out at Nino. Nino gave back just as good as he got and began to eat his meal. Nino knew Aiba was thankful due to the soft sighs of pleasure he gave as he ate. 

\---

Nino made sure that Aiba was comfortable on the couch, head pillowed and blanket wrapped tightly around him, before he made his way around the apartment to tidy up. Thankfully, there wasn’t much to be cleaned, due to Aiba’s lethargy.

After he was finished, Nino took a seat at the end of the couch to relax, his Jump in his hands. Aiba startled out of his doze a bit, looking over the blanket to see Nino sitting at his feet. Nino ignored the rustling that followed, only to be mildly surprised at the new position that Aiba had taken; his head resting on Nino’s lap. 

Nino let out a small huff of laughter and went back to his comic, only to be interrupted again a moment later when Aiba took his hand and laid it on his hair.

“Pet me,” Aiba demanded softly.

Others would think Nino was irritated by the sound he responded with, but Aiba knew better, if his smile was anything to go by. 

“So needy. Why did I agree to take care of the neediest person in the world?” Nino complained, though that didn’t stop him from carding Aiba’s silky soft hair through his fingers. Aiba practically purred in response, choosing not to acknowledge Nino’s question.

“Hm. See if I help you again after this. After all that I do for you and this is how you choose to repay me? By laying on me and forcing me to pet you?” Nino murmured, the questions almost absent-minded in their delivery. Nino didn’t mean anything by them and Aiba knew that Nino didn’t mean anything by them if that was what his lack of response meant.

Or at least, that’s what Nino had assumed, until he glanced down between comics and noticed that Aiba had fallen asleep. 

“And now I can’t even move.”

Nino sighed and put his book down on the side table. He closed his eyes and settled into what he thought would be an uncomfortable night of sleep.

But anything for Aiba.

\---

Nino woke the next morning, tucked under a blanket on the couch. He looked around, disoriented momentarily, trying to figure out where he had woken up. He tossed the blanket off and looked around, ruffling his hair as he gave a wide yawn.

He stood and padded into the kitchen for a glass of water when he noticed the omelet waiting on the table. It was covered in saran wrap and had a little note left on top of it.

_To Nino,_

_Just a little bit of payback for the company last night. Enjoy!_

_Masaki_

Nino smiled and rubbed at his face a moment before he sat down at the table. He took a deep breath of the food and picked up the fork by the plate.

“Thanks for the food. Idiot.”


End file.
